The Animevengers Prequel: Disney & Dreamworks
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A prequel to The Animevengers that takes place before the DWA characters would later meet the Pixar and BS (meaning Blue Sky). The Disney characters meet the DWA characters to fight an evil dragon. Rated T for fantasy action sequences and mild violence.
1. Prequel Promotion

_**The Animevengers Prequel Promotion**_

_**Hi there. I just wanted to make sure that I made this in case it's lacking a bit on it's views and no seemed to have left out some reviews yet, so I'm just gonna have to wait and see if any of you are interested in this fanfic. I can't repeat the same reason why I'm making this story because it's in chapter 1 and if you see why and don't know, just call me, ok? Anyway, this promotion has lots of things to make this story get a lot of attention. Five things to be exact and those are the popcorn bucket, the soda cans where it has a picture of the Dreamworks and Disney characters fighting against the japanese dragon, the toys and action figures of the characters (villain included), the role playing swords and axe toys that are only for younger kids and teenagers as well, and the fifth item for the promotion would be my thanks to Shen's General, Animation Universe 2005, and .jr for reviewing the first two Animevengers stories. It would revolve around me convincing them to read this prologue to see if this would keep them interested.**_

_**That's all I can come up with for the promotion, so tada and enjoy reading the first chapter!**_


	2. Disney Goes To Dreamwork's World Part I

_**Hello. This is LandoftheFuture and this is my second attempt at a X-Cartoons crossover in which the Disney characters (Great Mouse Detective, Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, Mulan, & Tarzan) and Dreamworks Animation characters (Kung Fu Panda, How To Train Your Dragon, and Rise of the Guardians) will meet for the very first time and will battle against a new threat that attempts to destroy their own worlds. They will meet an old enemy from the past and that enemy will join forces with them to save their worlds from destruction. If this gets lots of reviews, I'll add the Disney characters in the Animevengers story-arc if given the chance. I'll do what I can to keep the story going, so until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please!**_

* * *

_**The Animevengers Prequel: Disney & Dreamworks**_

_**Chapter 1: Disney Goes To Dreamwork's World Part I**_

_**Walt Disney Pictures & Dreamworks Animation Presents**_

_**In association with Silver Screen Partners V**_

There is a time when animation was made and has never been forgotten ever since. It all started with a company named the Walt Disney Animation Company made by it's owner named Walt Disney, their first attempt at their first animated feature "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" was a success back at the late 1930's and made their very first few animated feature films ever since starting with the Disney Renaissance with The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Mulan, and Tarzan. During the Renaissance, Jeffrey Katzenberg, one of the workers at Disney, quitted his job after the release of The Lion King and made his own animation company that would become a rival known as "Dreamworks Animation". The company made their first attempt at a traditional animated feature film after the Amblimation company got shot down due to the lukewarm reception of Balto as well as a CGI animated feature film after Disney's division company named Pixar made their first CGI animated film "Toy Story".

After the success of "The Prince of Egypt", they made three more traditional animated films "The Road to El Dorado", "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron", and "Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas", three of which underperformed at the box office and the company was nearly shut down. However, with the success of their second CGI animated feature Shrek, they were saved and decided to make more CGI animated feature films. While some of them didn't make franchises, four films "Shrek", "Madagascar", "Kung Fu Panda", and "How To Train Your Dragon" were made into successful franchises. With Disney and Dreamworks Animation comes to mind, they both made some compelling stories to captivate audiences with memorable characters, a story that has heart and comedy, terrifying villains, and some of their most beautiful animation in the history of hollywood. Little do they know and realize that soon, the characters from both animation companies will join forces for an evil threat is born and will destroy them all if they fail.

After the introduction, we see the title appear on black and red letters.

* * *

Somewhere, in the Kung Fu Panda universe, but far away from China, the ground shook a little bit before it stopped. Then, the villagers of both Gongmen City, Irontown, and the Valley of Peace remained calm and continued with their peaceful lives as possible. Then, in Japan, somewhere in the mountains, we see a creature roaring from across the distance of a cave underneath. That creature is a japanese dragon named Koruso, an evil dragon who used to live peacefully by himself after he made the citizens of Japan suffer from his wrath, but the emperor used his magic staff to defeat him and banish him, never to return. As we see him resting for a moment, he wakes up and smiles evily.

"Oh, how long have I waited for my revenge on the emperor of Japan", said Koruso darkly, "It has been three years since I successfully made all of the innocent creatures of Japan suffer from my wrath and now it is time for me to deal with the emperor. After that, I will absorb that magic staff of his to gain all of the power for myself. Yes! Oh, yes! Then, I will rule the world and everyone will serve and worship me!"

Koruso flew past the mountains and looked at his skeleton ancestors that did the same deeds long ago and weighed his head down.

"Oh, my ancestors", said Koruso, "Soon, I will be able to see you all in person with the emperor's magic staff if he dies. It will be much sooner than you think."

Koruso chuckles menacingly and evily before we fade to black.

* * *

The next day, in Pride Rock, we see Simba, his wife Nala, their daughter Kiara and her husband, Kovu of the Pride Lands living peacefully while Timon and Pumbaa have left the Pride Rock to take their vacation. While they happen to be doing that kind of thing, we see a ghostly image of Mufasa, Simba's father who was killed by his evil uncle Scar, looking at Simba before he himself sees him.

"Father?", asked Simba, "What is it?"

"Simba, I have feared something very dangerous", said Mufasa's ghost, "It does not have anything to do with the Pride Rock. It's far away from here. We do not know what it holds out there, but I want you and your family to go there and see for yourselves."

"Alright, father", said Simba, "We'll try. Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Zazu, my father sensed something very dangerous far away in Pride Rock. It's not in this world, but it could be another, I think."

"Is it another lion or something?", asked Kovu.

"I'm not sure", said Simba, "but I'm afraid that we'll have to find out for ourselves. Zazu, in case anything goes wrong that might put is in danger, I want you to guard us."

"Yes, sire", said Zazu and the lions and the bird ran as fast as they could far away from Pride Rock with the other lions following.

* * *

Meanwhile, in France, in the castle of Prince Adam, a prince who got turned into a beast by an enchantress in which it can be broken if he had learned to love a person, we see Prince Adam and Belle, a woman who lived in the village in France and first saw her when he was a beast, looking at the moonlight sky.

"Isn't it beautiful, Adam?", asked Belle.

"It sure is", said Adam and the servants of the castle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip watched happily until suddenly, the ground shook along with the entire castle, "What's going on?"

"I don't know", said Belle, "It could be something dangerous."

Or worse...", said Adam and turns around to see the mirror, the one that he gave to Belle when he was a beast, glowing. As he took it ground the table, however, it magically transports him and Belle in it and later, we see them in a dimension to another world that existed before they existed. It happens to be in China where the two, after hitting the ground, see the animals in the Valley of Peace watching them in shock and surprise.

"Where are we?", asked Belle.

"I have a feeling we're not in France anymore, Belle", said Adam, "This is China."

* * *

Meanwhile, in london, we see a rat floating in a board in the ocean and it happens to be none other than Professor Ratigan, the Napoleon of Crime, with his torned suit and cape. It has been a long time since he himself was defeated by Basil, a mouse detective of Baker Street and after his defeat in Big Ben, he survived his fall and managed to stay alive. As the board carries him ashore thanks to the waves, they dragged his body to the sand before the rat himself wakes up.

"Where am I?", moaned Ratigan and after he gets up, he seems to have found himself injured after his fall from Big Ben, "I am in so much pain. I need to find a place to rest."

Suddenly, a green glowing crystal appeared and seemed to have found it before suddenly, it magically transports him in it while he screamed in panic in the process.

Meanwhile, at Baker Street, we see Basil and Dawson throwing darts at the target board with each other and seemed to have been tied when it comes to showing a lot of skills.

"You and I are very close at improving our skills at this, Basil", said Dr. Dawson.

"It all depends on your focus and concentration, my dear Dawson", said Basil and suddenly, before they would finish the game to see who the winner is, the board game magically glows and transport the two in it. After that, they happened to have landed in China as well, but little do they know that Belle and Adam are walking right past them and being mice, they quickly hide in a barrel of fruit nearby.

"Dawson", said Basil, "Don't you think it's odd that despite the fact we're in China, there are two humans here as well?"

"I'm not sure, Basil", said Dr. Dawson, "Maybe that dart board was magic."

"Or coincidence, Dawson", said Basil, "Come, we must find out where these two are going before they disappear."

The two mice quickly ran off after the two humans, hoping that something bad won't happen to them.

* * *

_**The reason why I'm making this is that it would take place before the Dreamworks characters would meet the Pixar and Blue Sky characters in the first two. I would, however, include the Disney characters in probably a fifth or sixth Animevengers story so that it would become more epic than most of you would imagine. I will make chapter 2 as soon as I keep the story going, so until then, happy viewing and au bientot! :)**_


	3. Disney Goes To Dreamwork's World Part II

_**The Animevengers Prequel: Disney & Dreamworks**_

_**Chapter 2: Disney Goes To Dreamwork's World Part II**_

Meanwhile, in the viking world called Berk, we see the vikings living their peaceful lives with the dragons since Hiccup, the teenage viking, made peace with them by training his Night Fury friend named Toothless. Before that, he defeated Berk's deadliest dragon known as the Red Death, a dragon with four eyes, sharp teeth, and ruler of the Dragon's Nest, who tried to kill his father Stoick and the other vikings as well. He succeeded in saving his tribe and now, we see him and Toothless walking together to see the beautiful blue sky as the sun shines down on the ocean in this beautiful world. Suddenly, his medallion is calling him and it's the same one that the kung fu masters of China had given them on their adventures together.

"Get the others, fast", said the medallion's message, "It's really important!"

"Po", said Hiccup, "Don't worry. I'll tell Astrid and the others. Let's go, Toothless."

The viking and the Night Fury ran as fast as they could to see Astrid and the others taking a vacation by practing their battle axe to duel against their enemies if given the chance to.

"Astrid, it's Po", said Hiccup, "and I think he needs our help again."

"Finally", said Snotlout, "It's been almost two years since we saved both this world and China and I am really looking forward to meeting those kung fu masters again after all these years! Don't you guys think so?"

"Yeah, let's go!", exclaimed Tuffnut and Ruffnut and later, Hiccup tells Stoick and Gobber about this whole situation and the two decided to let him and the other teenage vikings to go by themselves to China.

"Good luck in China, Hiccup", said Stoick.

"I will, dad", said Hiccup and ran off to see the others prepared and ready to go back to China again. Hiccup takes out his medallion and says the ancient words before it magically glows and tranports them away from Berk, hoping that nothing bad would happen to that beautiful world.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere over China, we see all of the villagers living peacefully before we see Mulan going to the emperor's palace with his family along with her husband, Shang, captain of the army and her dragon partner named Mushu. As they arrive past the crowd waiting to see the emperor to appear from his throne room any moment now, the family stops near the steps that would lead them to the palace's throne room. After a minute had passed, the emperor of China himself walks towards the family while Mushu quickly bows respectfully.

"My dear citizens", said the emperor, "It is time for me to announce a threat that is dangerous. The entire earth has been shaken by a monsterous creature that would soon destroy us all. Unless we can find a way to stop this threat, we must call our warriors to find it and bring an end to it once and for all. I think I know only two people along with a group of soldiers can find it and you, Fa Mulan, along with General Li Shang are them. Can you destroy that monster for if you fail, we are all doomed."

"Yes, your highness", said Mulan.

"What kind of creature is it, your majesty?", asked Shang.

"It is a japanese dragon that has shook the earth, General Shang", said the emperor, "Now, you must take anything that you might need on your journey if you can. Good luck to you, Fa Mulan for remember, you must do what is right for bringing honor to your family."

"Yes, emperor", said Mulan, "We'll do what we can to find this japanese dragon. Is it in Japan far away somewhere?"

"We do not know, but the ancient prophecy tells us that the japanese dragon can sight his eyes on anywhere he goes to find destruction", explained the emperor, "With that said, you must make sure your family is someplace safe that they cannot be harmed by the dragon."

"I believe we know a way", said Mulan and later, we cut to her and Shang watching her family riding on a carriage that would take them far away from the dangers that lie ahead of Mulan and Shang when the two warriors, along with Mushu and the three other warriors named Chen-Po, Ling, and Yao, rode on their horses far away from China's entrance. Nearly two hours later, we see Mushu playing some mind tricks in a comical manner while Mulan's pet cricket Cri-Kee laughs heartily.

"Nice one, Mushu", said Mulan, "Maybe someday, you'll a nice chinese comedian and soon lots of people will laugh at your humor."

"Thanks, Mulan", said Mushu, "and let's hope this Japanese dragons doesn't barbecue us for steaks and chicken or something. I don't know what I'll do if we lost to that freak."

"We'll defeat him, Mushu as long as we have faith and hope inside our hearts", said Mulan, "You'll see."

"How many miles are we from China, Mulan?", asked Shang.

"Well, if I do remember correctly, it was about... 68 miles", said Mulan, "If we reach to Japan in about a few more miles, we'll be able to find a place where the Japanese Dragon is."

As China's warriors continue to head on their way to Japan, we cut to the underground layer of the earth's core where we see the Japanese Dragon sensing their presence.

"Humans", said Koruso darkly and chuckles very disturbingly, "I can smell them. China's warriors, I see? Well, then I'll have to deal with them sooner or later for now, I must take care of some business with the other China's world's greatest warriors."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the jungles, we see the gorillas running around and chanting before they turned around to see Tarzan, king of the apes after their previous leader, Kerchak died during a battle against Clayton when Tarzan fought against him. The human leader of the apes starts to sniff something that could be very dangerous for him to make it a huge conflict for him.

"What's going on?", asked one of the apes.

"I don't know", said Tarzan, "but I'm afraid something with fear has in store for us. I'll tell Jane about it and see what I can do."

Later, we see Tarzan telling Jane, his future wife now living with Tarzan in the jungle, about a secret incident that might have in store for him and the fact that it has nothing to do with this world.

"Tarzan, are you sure you're doing this alone?", asked Jane.

"It might be dangerous", said Mr. Porter.

"There's no other choice for me", said Tarzan, "I have to go alone. I'll be back before you two would know it. I promise."

"Good luck out there, Tarzan as long as you stay alive", said Jane and she and Tarzan kissed each other for the King of the Apes leaves the treehouse.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see two of the worlds that have the ground ground shaking as well. The guardians' world where the Guardians of Childhood protect the children of the world from the forces of evil. The second world is where the zoo and circus animals of Madagascar have their adventures whlie dealing with dramatic conflicts in the process.

The two group of warriors named Jack Frost, Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and the Sandmaand long with Alex the lion, Marty the zebra, Gloria the hippo, Melman, the giraffe, the British chimps, the penguins Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico, and the lemurs of Madagascar King Julian, Maurice, and Mort in a mirrored sequence, go to find something that would take them to another world.

At first, they failed at first until suddenly, in a train where they met the other groudoff circus animals including Vitaly, the Russian tiger, Gia, the Italian cheetah, and Stephano, the Italian sea lion, it magically glows and transports them out of the traim before we see the three entering their room only to find them already gone.

"Where did the others go?", asked Stephano.

"Maybe they went to the restroom", said Gia.

"Good point", said Vitaly.

Meanwhile, in the Shrek universe, in the swamp where the ogres named Shrek and Princess Fiona along with Donkey and Puss living peacefully when suddenly, they hear the ground shaking.

"What's going on?", asked Fiona.

"I have no idea", said Shrek, "Must be an earthquake."

"You think?", asked Donkey and the ground shook again this time more violently, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Something's tellin' me the Mayans are really angry with us right now!', exclaimed Donkey.

"It's not the Mayans, Donkey", said Shrek, "It could be something else that's causing this."

When they turned around, however, the tree house seemed to be glowing brightly and magically transports the creatures out of their world and into the dimension.

"What's happening!?", asked Shrek dramatically.

"We don't know!", exclaimed Fiona dramatically and after they fall out of the dimension, they bump into a tree in a forest in China. They get up and realize the location they seemed to have been transported to.

"Shrek, is this...?", asked Puss.

"Of course", said Shrek, "This is China. I wonder if we can get someone to help us get back to our world as possible."

"Who knows?", asked Donkey, "Or how about we can have a lot of fun while we're here?"

"Donkey, we didn't get transported here from a dimension to have fun", said Shrek, "Now, come on. We have to walk to a town somewhere."

Meanwhile, we see the Madagascar gang and the Guardians of Childhood gang bumping into each other after falling from the different dimensions they got transported.

"Ahh!", exclaimed Jack Frost, "Who are you creatures?"

"We're asking the same thing too", said Alex, "Who are you people?"

"Alright", said Santa Claus, "Let's all take deep breaths and calm down!"

"Not until they tell us who they are", said Bunnymund.

"Um... we're the zoo and circus animals", said Alex, "I'm Alex, the king and these are my friends. Gloria, Marty, Melman, the penguins..."

"Skipper's the name and these are Private, Kowalski, and Rico, my comrades", introduced Skipper.

"And I am King Julian, ruler of the lemurs from Madagascar", introduced Julian, "These are my loyal servants Maurice and Mort."

"Pleasure to meet you all warriors, whoever you are", said Maurice.

"As his supervisor, I can touch his royal feet anytime I like", said Mort playfully.

"Very nice to meet you animals", said Santa Claus, "We are the Guardians of Childhood. We are Santa Claus, Jack Frost, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. We fight to protect the children of the world from the forces of evil and darkness."

"There must be a reason why we got transported here in the first place", said Jack Frost.

"I recognize these trees before", said Tooth Fairy, "This is the forest of China. If we can go to a village and ask someone to help us get back to where we came from, there would be hope for all of us."

"So, Madagascar and zoo/circus friends, would you join us on our quest together?", asked Santa Claus.

"Absolutely", said Alex and the animals ran with the Guardians of Childhood to find the people of China for help.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the african animal world, we see the lions along with Zazu walking towards a cave that has cavern paintings all over it. Simba and Kovu decided to go together while Kiara and Nala stays here and see the paintings for a while.

"They're so beautiful", said Kiara.

"Whoever made them must be experts", said Nala.

"You mean other lions like us, mom?", asked Kiara.

"I'm not sure", said Kiara, "but we'll find out sooner than we think."

As we see Simba and Kovu seeing the rest of the cavern pictures, they see another picture of them seeing a dragon that resembles Koruso.

"Simba, it's us", said Kovu.

"That's impossible", said Simba, "Why would anyone paint us in these cavewalls here?"

"We don't know", said Kovu and suddenly, the cave magically glows before Zazu comes here in time to see a portal being open, thus carrying the bird and lions into it in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile, in both of Tarzan's and Mulan's worlds, we see the two groups seeing cavern paintings as well while Mushu and Cri-Kee become amazed by the way their pictures looked exactly like them. Suddenly, the cavern paintings started to glow and magically transports them out of their separate worlds and into the animalized version of China. Tarzan happens to be at the forest of China while Mulan and the others happened to have landed on a river far away from the Valley of Peace.

"Where are we?", asked Ling.

"I'm not sure", said Chien Po, "Mulan, where do you think we are?"

"This is completely different than China", said Mulan, "yet it's very similiar to our world."

"Something's telling me that we're not in the actual China world anymore", said Shang, "It could be something else."

"Let's go find out", said Mulan and the warriors of the other China world went together with Mulan and Shang riding on her horse Khan together.

Tarzan goes out of the forest and ran faster and faster than a jungle cat until suddenly, he sees the kung fu masters walking towards the right tree that he had seemed to jump onto to make sure no one sees him.

"_Who are these creatures_?", thought Tarzan to himself. Then, we see Po, Tigress, Crane, and Viper trying to find some berries including blueberry, strawberry, and raspberry.

They've managed to pick most of them and walked out of the bushes that have them in the forest before Tarzan gets one more glimpse of those kung fu creatures. Suddenly, a flash of light blinds him and the kung fu masters for a while before the king of the apes falls from the branch of the tree, but not before he managed to land safely on the ground. Little does he know that the kung fu masters have spotted him.

"Who are you?", asked Po.

"I'm asking the same thing", said Tarzan and out came the lions and the bird from the african animal world. They've spotted the kung fu masters and the king of the apes before Zazu spoke.

"Sire, something's telling me that we've entered a world that is so topsy turvy", said Zazu.

"Who are you creatures?", asked Tarzan.

"Well... it's kind of a long story there, buddy", said Po.

Tarzan stood there, confused, but he is ready to know about these creatures and where do they come from.

* * *

**_Finally! I've managed to complete chapter 2 of the prequel. Thank heavenly jesus I spent like seven days trying to get the story continued and I've succeeded in doing so. I'll update sometime later today as soon as I can, so until then, enjoy! ;)_**


End file.
